


The Husband

by Mikeyshotdogs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	The Husband

Michael walked in to the house with a stern expression, his eyes were stone. You looked up from your book and saw him. You leaped up and stared at him in awe, “You weren’t supposed to be home for another month!” He slammed the door behind him and raised his eyebrows, “Surprised?” You tossed your book to the side and ran over to him, it had been four months since your last encounter. You shared a passionate kiss, and he lifted you up to take you over to the bedroom. As he entered the doorway, he dropped you flat onto the tile. 

You felt your head hit the ground, and you were out like a light. Meanwhile, Michael was staring at Calum shirtless in your bed. “What are you doing here!” Michael shouted. Calum was holding a bouquet of roses and stood on the bed, “Y/n is my love, and I’m here to win her back!” He dropped the roses to the floor and then jumped off of the bed, crushing the petals beneath his leather boots. Michael stood up straight and stared him down, “Y/n is my love, and you will not take her from me!” Neither had bothered to notice that you were still on the floor.

Calum held his head high, “You don’t deserve y/n, she deserves a real man, like me.”

Michael took off his leather jacket and tossed it to the corner of the room, “If you’re such a man, then let’s settle this like men.”

Calum, still shirtless, was in a fighting stance, “I’d hate to beat you in your own house.”

Michael held up his fists and said coldly, “Don’t worry, you won’t.”

Calum swung his fists at Michael, but they were quickly dodged, and he was punched in the abdomen. Classic move. When Calum doubled over, he saw you on the floor, still unconscious. He was across the room, but he took a small start, slid across the floor, and underneath Michael’s fist. He moved the hair out of your face, “My love, what has Michael done?”  He picked up your limp body bridal style, and ran outside to his car. 

He laid you down gently in the backseat, and then got into the front seat and drove off to the hospital. Michael, still unsure of what happened, got into his car and followed behind you and Calum. He drove quickly, and beat the two of you to the hospital. When Calum pulled up, Michael already had a wheelchair waiting. He got you out of the car and ran you inside while Calum struggled with his seat belt. 

They quickly admitted you in the emergency room, and Michael was forced to stay in the waiting room. As Calum ran in, he saw Michael and confronted him, “How dare you take her in when you were the one who hurt her!” Michael turned his back to him, but Calum grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Michael, taking this as an act of violence, swung at him. But Calum grabbed Michael’s arm and twisted it behind his back, “One move, and I’ll break it.” Michael put his head down and sobbed. Calum, prepared to break his arm, thought he was surrendering. A nurse walked up to the two of them and saw Michael sobbing, and yelled at Calum to let him go and get out. Michael walked off to go see you, and Calum was left outside alone and shirtless.

You opened your eyes, and found yourself in a hospital room, Michael sat in the corner and smiled as you awoke. It took you a minute to process where you were, and when you saw Michael you tried to pretend you were still asleep. He walked over to you slowly and grabbed your hand, “I’m glad you’re awake y/n.” You tried to keep your eyes closed, but he knew you were awake. He sighed, “Y/n, I just want to know why Calum was in your bed.” You finally opened your eyes and frowned, “It was a long time ago, but something happened between the two of us.”

_*Two years ago*_

You were walking home from the bar, drunk as could be. You didn’t have any cash to take a cab, and none of the people you called were answering. As you stumbled down the street, Calum noticed you, stopped his car, and rolled down his window, “Y/n? Where are you going?” You stopped and leaned into his car window, you slurred out, “Going hoooome silly.” He knew you weren’t well enough to walk home alone, so he offered to give you a ride home. On the way to your house, you ended up passing out in his car. You lived alone and he didn’t want to go through your bag, so he took you back to his place and let your sleep in his bed while he crashed on the couch. 

When you woke up the next morning, he was working out in the living room. Still a little drunk, you walked over to him and began to hit on him. He had had a crush on you for years, but never said anything, and felt bad that he would take advantage of you like that, so he sent you back to bed. Two hours later, he woke you up with food, and you were past the point of being tipsy, and instead you were hungover. You sat up and Calum took care of you for the rest of the day.

Later that evening, when you were feeling better, you decided to start flirting with Calum again. Knowing you were no longer drunk, Calum flirted back, and the two of you ended up sleeping together for three days. You decided that the two of you were now a secret couple. For six months, the two of you dated, but one day, you just stopped seeing each other. You couldn’t remember why, but the two of you had just stopped talking. And that was the end of it.”

*Back to the hospital room*

Michael grinned, “That’s it? Honestly, that’s such a relief.”

He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket, “I know today has been hectic, but I just want to make you mine, and I love you” he pulled out a ring, “will you please marry me?” 

You stared at him and put your hand over your heart, “Michael - I can’t believe you’re asking, yes, of course!”

Just then, Calum burst through the door, finally wearing a shirt, a new bouquet of roses in his hand, “she can’t marry you.”

Michael stood up, turned to him, and angrily said, “You have no say in whether she can or can’t marry me!”

Calum held up his left hand to show a ring, “As her husband, I think I do.”


End file.
